The disclosure relates to an inkjet printer with which a recording medium in the form of a sheet or page or plate may be printed to. In particular, the disclosure relates to the transport of a recording medium in the form of a sheet or page or plate through the print group of an inkjet printer.
An inkjet printer typically includes a print group having one or more print bars for different inks. A print bar may thereby have one or more print heads with respectively one or more nozzles. For printing to a recording medium, the recording medium and a print head may be moved relative to one another in order to print the image dots of different lines of a print image bit by bit onto the recording medium.
Given the use of recording media in the form of sheets or pages or plates, inaccuracies in the positioning of dots of a print image on the recording medium may occur due to the relative movement between a recording medium and a print head. This applies in particular given recording media in the form of plates, such as corrugated board, that may have a thickness of up to, for example, 1 cm.
US2003/0043252A1 describes a printer that has a roller with a rocker for transport of a page. US 2010/0225719A1 describes a transport unit for an inkjet printer. US2002/0018097A1 describes a transport belt for a printer. DE102007014876A1 describes a transport system for CDs.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Elements, features and components that are identical, functionally identical and have the same effect are—insofar as is not stated otherwise—respectively provided with the same reference character.